Buffy Summers
Buffy Anne Summers was born a Slayer that was activated in the late 20th century. Family * Joyce Summers (her mother) * Hank Summers (her father) * Dawn Summers (her sister) History When Cordelia became the target of an invisible former student who wanted revenge for the way she was treated in the past, Buffy came to her rescue. In 1997 her Watcher, Giles, found a prophecy stating that she would be killed by The Master. The prophecy was technically fulfilled when the Master bit Buffy and left her to drown in a pool with her blood. It was not absolutely fulfilled though, as Buffy was revived by her friend Xander Harris, and subsequently killed the Master. Ethan Rayne (an old friend of Giles) came to Sunnydale and tried to cure himself of the curse of Eyghon. Buffy and her friends, along with Mystery Inc. stopped Ethan's plans. The gang decided to name themselves the Scooby Gang, in tribute to Mystery Inc.'s dog, Scooby-Doo. A Vampire named Spike, and his girlfriend Drusilla, brought in three professional bounty hunters to eliminate Buffy. Buffy teamed up with a new Slayer (called when Buffy herself had drowned) named Kendra Young to defeat them and rescue her vampire (with a soul) boyfriend Angel. At some point Angel's soul was taken away again, he killed Giles' girlfriend, and Buffy had to kill him with a sword. After Buffy plunged the sword through his chest, his soul was restored, but it was too late and Angel was sucked into a Hell dimension. In 1998, Kendra came back to Sunnydale but was killed by Drusilla. order to pacify Riley before the final battle. Riley managed to remove it. Buffy later killed Adam. The Initiative was destroyed in the summer of 2000, and Riley was relieved of his military standing. He was left at loose ends, and became a full time member with the Scooby Gang. Riley began to push his body well past its limits in the hopes that he would catch up to Buffy. He became increasingly worried with Buffy's relationships with vampires. After learning that the drugs Maggie Walsh had given him were causing his pain receptors to shut down and his heartbeat to spike, Riley had heart surgery. This reduced him to a normal human being, only adding to his feelings of insecurity and weakness. His relationship with Buffy also began to deteriorate when Buffy continuously failed to give him the emotional intimacy, trust, and honesty he craved. Riley began to let vampires feed from him. Buffy eventually discovered this with Spike's help and destroyed the building where Riley's secreting meetings had taken place. His behavior, as well as Spike's manipulations and a sense that Buffy would never truly love him, led to their breakup. Riley rejoined the military and departed. At the end of a battle with the hellgoddess, Glory, Buffy had to sacrifice herself in order to save her sister, Dawn, and the world. Buffy was resurrected by her friend Willow. Buffy started sleeping with the Vampire Spike. She told her friend Tara. Rather than judging her, Tara became a close confidant and supportive friend for Buffy. Nearly four months since his wedding, Riley returned to Sunnydale, tracking a demon. Riley introduced Buffy to his wife, Sam, and enlisted Buffy's help in tracking down the demon. His mission completed, Riley and Sam left Sunnydale again after bidding the Scoobies farewell. On May 7th, 2002, Warren Mears intended to shoot Buffy but instead accidentally shot Tara dead. In 2002, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, and Anya all mysteriously fell for a handsome Sunnydale High School quarterback, Xander and Spike stopped them from doing any real damage. In May 2003, Buffy organised a final battle between the Potential Slayers and The First Evil assisted by her friends, and later Superman. During the battle Faith was killed by Turok-Han. This battle also resulted in Sunnydale's destruction. (add TAOAT details) Appearances * Buffy The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 11 - Out Of Mind, Out Of Sight * Buffy The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 12 - Prophecy Girl * Buffy The Vampire Slayer - Season 2 - Episode 8 - The Dark Age * Buffy The Vampire Slayer - Season 2 - Episode 9 - What's My Line (Part 1) * Buffy The Vampire Slayer - Season 2 - Episode 10 - What's My Line (Part 2) * Buffy The Vampire Slayer - Season 4 - Episode 15 - This Year's Girl * Buffy The Vampire Slayer - Season 4 - Episode 16 - Who Are You? * Buffy The Vampire Slayer - Season 5 - Episode 22 - The Gift * Buffy The Vampire Slayer - Season 6 - Episode 15 - As You Were * Buffy The Vampire Slayer - Season 6 - Episode 19 - Seeing Red * Buffy The Vampire Slayer - Season 7 - Episode 7 - Him * Buffy The Vampire Slayer - Season 7 - Episode 22 - Chosen * Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 2 - Episode 1 - Tale As Old As Time Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:Slayers Category:Buffy The Vampire Slayer Category:Sarah Michelle Gellar